The Uzumaki Overlord Chronicles
by Mr. NSFL
Summary: Though he will be scorched by the flames of betrayal, he will rise from the fire to become something even the gods fear. He will become the ruler of all, the destroyer of those unworthy to serve him. He will be an Overlord. This is a rewrite of a now canceled story "Naruto the Overlord."


Alright here were are again, at the first chapter of The Uzumaki Overlord Chronicles, hopefully this time done right, in shorter time, and with less plot holes and frustration for me. So without further adieu, lleeeettts get rrrready to rewrite! I'm sure by now you know the drill, I do not own Naruto, Overlord, or any other copyrighted work I use in this story.

* * *

The Uzumaki Overlord Chronicles

NaruxHarem

Chapter One: Seeds of Darkness

* * *

Valley of the End

Naruto was charging up his Rasengan. His opponent, his rival, Sasuke Uchiha was charging his own signature jutsu up, the Chidori. Both were bathed in dark chakra as they glared blood soaked daggers at each other. The two battered and beaten combatants leaped at each other, one ready to kill, one not. The two jutsus collided, creating a large vortex of intense bright lights and colors as the two struggled for supremacy.

Meanwhile

A tree branch shook violently as one Kakashi Hatake landed on it, only to quickly jump to another. Kakashi could feel the tremendous swell of power from the jutsu clash, nearly losing his footing as he jumped from tree to tree.

'_Such unbelievable power! I need to hurry!_' he thought as he raced ahead of Pakkun, his tracking dog

"Hey Kakashi wait up!" he yelled to no avail as the silver haired man kept ahead of him

The small dog eventually caught up to the man.

"Kakashi, do you think that explosion was caused by Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yes, from the feel of things, the two are fighting with everything they have." Kakashi answered the dog. Pakkun began sniffing the air, as soon as the foul stench of the demon fox's chakra filled his nostrils, his eyes widened as his nose scrunched.

"I can smell Kyuubi's chakra up ahead Kakashi" Pakkun warned

"Then it is as I feared, we need to hurry before they kill each other" Kakashi yelled out, the dog nodded and followed Kakashi through the trees.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Sasuke

Despite his best efforts, Naruto simply did not have the will to kill Sasuke, a weakness which earned him a Chidori through the stomach.

Naruto's breath left him as the ball of electricity tore through his stomach, spasms rushed through his body as his blood freely flowed onto Sasuke's arm. The boy fell to the ground, what little left in his stomach deciding to evacuate itself from his body. Naruto retched as bloody vomit spewed out of his mouth and into the water below him. Sasuke stared at the broken and beaten boy and couldn't help but laugh at the state he was in.

"You never learn do you dobe. I thought I made it abundantly clear that I am better then you at everything! It seems I need to teach you all over again!" Sasuke roared as he kicked Naruto in the jaw, sending him into the water. Too weak to balance on it, he started to sink. Sasuke was not finished though, he rushed at Naruto and grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him up. The two rivals eyes met once more, Sasuke's blazing red Sharingan eyes peered into Naruto's cold, half dead blue eyes. A smirk again crossed the avenger's face

"It's time to end this silly "rivalry" between us Naruto." Sasuke growled at his teammate, repulsed at the thought of even considering this loser his rival. "Your stupid, useless life will end today, and I will finally gain the power needed to destroy my brother" Sasuke growled as another Chidori flashed to life in his free hand.

As he prepared to finally end Naruto's life, he was suddenly alerted to two presences.

"Hold it!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped down to Naruto and Sasuke, Pakkun right behind him

"K-Kaakshi-sensei" Naruto weakly groaned through his labored breathing.

"Back off Kakashi! You will not stop me from killing him!" Sasuke screamed as he drove the Chidori through Naruto's chest, horrifying both Kakashi and Pakkun. Sasuke callously dropped the wide eyed dying boy into the water, who again began sinking into the cold, dark depths.

Kakashi made a move to save Naruto, but was blocked by Sasuke

"Sasuke, get out of the way or I will put you down!" Kakashi yelled at the crazed avenger, who only glared at his teacher, blood seeping from his eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened as realization hit him

"The Mangekyou Sharingan?" Kakashi yelled in disbelief

"That's right Kakashi, now that I've killed Naruto, I've finally achieved the strength necessary to kill Itachi!"

Kakashi only glared at his student before pulling a kunai out.

"You murdered a fellow Leaf shinobi Sasuke"

"Yeah, so?"

"By the laws of Konoha, I am to take you into custody, or kill you" Kakashi growled before lifting his hi-ate up, he was ready for a fight, and despite his weakened condition, so was Sasuke.

"You can try Kakashi-_sensei_" Sasuke spat in defiance to the threat and lunged at his teacher. If the two had stopped their fight and looked around them or the forest surrounding them, they would have seen several sets of glowing yellow eyes, all fixated on the area where Naruto had sank.

* * *

"Is that really the new master, the one who just sank into the water?" a high pitched voice asked from the trees

"Aye, the Master's power is unmistakable, that child must have the Master's blood coursing through his veins" an older, more gruff voice chimed in

"What shall we do?" another high pitched voice asked

"We wait" the rough voice responded

"For what?"

"For the Master to wake up, shouldn't be too long now." the voice finished as he felt a massive power swell in the water

* * *

Naruto drifted in empty darkness as he sank deeper and deeper into the cold water, his mind drifted to one thing, and one thing only. The pink haired love of his life, one of the two reasons he risked life and limb to rescue the precious Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan…I've failed you, I promised you I'd get Sasuke back no matter what, now look at me. I'm half dead and at the bottom of a lake. Real great "promise of a lifetime." Why did I even bother risking my life, she'd probably run right to the teme once I hauled him in anyways." the boy brooded as he felt something poke into his back, indicating he had finally sunk to the bottom of the lake.

As darkness started to overtake his vision and his eyelids got heavier, he could hear a voice ring in his ears

_**"Narutooo..."**_

_**"Narutoooo..."**_

_**"NARUTO!**_**"** a ghostly voice roared as Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open, he was no longer in the dark depths of the Valley of the End. Instead, he was in a dark and dank, yet familiar sewer system that held his tenant, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. As he walked forward, the giant fox materialized behind a giant gate.

"**Naruto, you are near death, put in such a state by that filthy Uchiha, even I can't heal the wounds inflicted to you before you drown.**" the fox told the disheartened boy, who lowered his head in defeat. His attention quickly returned to the fox when it let out a small chuckle.

"**It's rather ironic if you consider it, I helped create this valley, and I'll help destroy it when I am released.**"

"What do you mean when you're released?"

"**You're the only thing that's stopping me from unleashing my wrath upon the world. When you die, I'll break free from this prison and crush that wretched village you call a home!**" Kyuubi roared at his container

"I won't let you do that, I'll stop you from destroying Konoha even if I have to drag you to the afterlife with me!" the blonde yelled at the giant fox, only to be met with a loud bellowing laugh

"**Do you honestly think that there is anything you could do to stop me? I would indeed die with you, but I wouldn't be joining you in any eternal purgatory, I would simply come back to life shortly later, free from you.**" Kyuubi explained to the surprised boy

"I told you I'd never let you destroy my village, and I mean it!" Naruto bellowed in defiance

"**Hm hm hm, well there is one way you can stop me from being released.**" the fox chuckled, dark thoughts swimming through his head as he stared down at the blonde.

"Really? What?" Naruto asked

"**Break the seal and let me fuse with you**"

"Never! You'll just use me as your puppet to destroy Konoha!" he rejected Kyuubi's offer, earning a sigh of irritation from the fox.

"**The thanks I get for an offer of compassion.**" the fox growled at this boy's stubbornness. "**Well Naruto, you have two choices, die here and let your village be destroyed, or fuse with me and live to see another day**" Kyuubi offered his ultimatum to the hesitating Naruto.

'_If I die here, not only will I break the promise I made with Sakura-chan, but worse yet, Kyuubi will be released. If I fuse with him though, whos to say that he won't overwhelm me and take over my body for good._' he thought of his choices, as limited as they were. Live and possibly become a slave to Kyuubi, or die and release the fox upon the world. He let out a sigh of defeat, his choice clear.

"You win fox, I'll fuse with you" Naruto said dejected, a evil grin came upon the fox's face as his hand got closer and closer to the seal

"**That's right Naruto, entrust your heart to me, and I'll save you from all of your suffering.**" the giant fox goaded Naruto further into releasing him, hoping to remove any lingering hesitations the boy had.

His hand got closer

It reached the seal

He began to pull on it

WHACK!

Naruto grunted in pain as his hand retracted from the seal

"I would have thought my great grandson would be a bit smarter than this, though knowing the family I thought you would have been taller too." an old and wryly voice rang out, Naruto turned to see a old man, around the same height as Naruto. His hair was cut quite short, barely coming to his ears and had the appearance of charcoal, his eyes were a light blue not unlike Naruto's. His attire consisted of a kimono that though looking in pristine condition, smelled faintly of rot and fungus. The kimono was dark blue in color, with black sleeves, a red spiral adorning the back. His face, wrinkled and aged, seemed to hold a hidden but powerful darkness within, something that unnerved even the mighty Kyuubi.

"What are you on about old man?" Naruto questioned the man who smacked his hand away from the seal

"Now is that any way to talk to your elders Naruto?" the man answered the boy with a smile

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"My my, do you have problems hearing boy? I told you, I'm your great grandfather. However if you're privy to specifics, you can call me Keiji Uzumaki, Sandeime Uzukage and the eighth Overlord." Keiji explained to the now stunned boy and fox

'_This is my great grandpa... AND he's a kage?_' Naruto was bewildered by his great grandfathers status of power, though he was puzzled at the "Overlord" comment, what the heck was that?

'**_H-he was one of the Overlords? Why is he here, why is he insi-_**' Kyuubi's thoughts ceased as he met eyes with the old man. As he gazed into the cold, almost dead eyes of the man, Kyuubi felt something he hadn't felt for decades, paralyzing fear.

'**_No mortal has made me feel this way, not even that damned Madara. Just what in the hell is this creature?_**' Kyuubi pondered, refusing to accept the being before him as a human.

Thankfully for the fox, the mans gaze returned to his descendant, letting him breath a sigh of relief.

"Hey ojji-san, you mentioned that you were a "Overlord." What the heck is that?"

"Well Naruto, I would love to tell you all about the Overlords" the older man started his tale, but was quickly interrupted by a ear piercing noise

_CREAK_

Everyone's attention was drawn to the sewer tunnel behind them, a horrible metallic grinding sound ringing into their ears

_CRRREEAK_

Upon closer inspection, Naruto noticed the metal walls straining and bending, an incredible pressure pushing into them, he got closer to the wall, only to have an explosive volume of water erupt from the wall and crash into him.

"It appears your body is starting to fail, our time is short" Keiji said to the drenched boy recovering his footing

"**Quick boy! Fuse with me so you can save your oh so precious village!**" the fox roared

"Don't listen to him Naruto! All he wants is your body for himself!" the old man countered, eliciting a growl of rage from the fox

"**What do you suggest he does instead? Either he drowns or fuses with me, those are his options and he must choose!**"

"That's where you're wrong you damned fox, he has one other option" Keiji calmly explained to the surprised fox and boy

"Another option? What is it ojji-san?" Naruto asked, quickly looking back at the rising water before returning attention to the old man

"It's simple, absorb me and embrace your birth right, become an Overlord." Naruto was taken aback by his ancestor's choice

"A-an Overlord, me?"

"Yes, the Uzumaki family has carried the Overlord tradition for over four hundred years, and I was the last to walk this planet. There are few Uzumakis left alive, and you are the most worthy of them all, that is why I have come to you in your time of need." the old man explained to the stunned boy.

Naruto was understandably shellshocked by such a revelation, he had grown up his entire life thinking not only that he had no family, but when they were alive, they were all dead beat losers. Now though, he knew that somewhere in the world, there were other Uzumakis, and he comes from a long and rich history of "Overlords."

Naruto silently gazed at the quickly approaching water, the choice of death. To Kyuubi, the choice of enslavement. Finally his eyes rested on Keiji, the choice of the unknown, he had no idea what fate would befall him by siding with his supposed ancestor, but the young man did know one thing. Whatever the old man offered certainly beat the hell out of dying or being the puppet of a fox.

Keiji could sense the boy's decision and a smile crossed his face, not a smile filled with evil and malice like Kyuubi's, but a genuine warm smile. He reached his hand out towards the boy

"Take my hand Naruto, and together we can take this world as our own"

Naruto's hand came closer to the old man

"**Naruto, think of what you're doing! You don't know if this is a trap!**" Kyuubi attempted futilely to sway the boys favor his way

Their fingers were practically touching

"**Damn you brat listen to-**

The fox's roaring voice seemed to fade away as their hands clasped together and an unearthly black glow covered the two. Naruto stared in awe as the old man before him changed. Once a kind and gentle looking man about his size, now stood a menacing man clad in black and red armor towering well over a foot above him. His gentle blue eyes were replaced with fiery red embers that glowed with an unsettling intensity that matched the scowl on the now red haired man's face.

Naruto anticipated a quick death, he now thought that the fox was right all along, and it was indeed a trap. He closed his eyes in preparation for his death, yet he felt no pain, only a cold feeling on his shoulder, he opened his eyes to see the man's scowl had vanished from his face, and was replaced with a smile. The cold sensation he had felt was his ancestor's gauntlet covered hand resting upon his shoulder

"Brace yourself, you're about to be in a lot of pain."

Before Naruto could question his grandfathers words, his body quickly seized up in pain before everything faded to darkness.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sight of dark blue water, that was the least of his concerns though, he also happened to be in the worst pain he'd ever been in his entire life. He could feel his bones breaking and quickly healing over and over. His muscles, tendons, and ligaments tore over and over again only to soon reform. He screamed a silent scream as his spine snapped in half and repaired itself just to do it again and again. The air left his body as his lungs and throat tore apart, just to repair themselves and repeat the process. His ability to thrash about left him as his legs and arms snapped like twigs. He silently begged for the agony to end, for some kind of respite from the pain, even if it was unconsciousness, or even death. No such luck for the young Uzumaki, something refused to let him pass out or feel the cold embrace of death. It kept him awake and receptive of pain that would have killed any lesser person. The pain spread to his stomach, causing a searing pain to rush first through his torso and then through his entire body. Barely able to open his eyes from the pain, Naruto looked down to the seal on his stomach to see it glowing an eerie black, purple chakra as dark as the night seeped from it. He didn't have long to observe though, as his body was rocked by another wave of pain, this time centering in the seal. He threw his head back and screamed, a massive explosion of chakra erupting from him as he wailed silently.

* * *

A massive tower of black chakra blasted up through the water and into the sky, taking Kakashi and Sasuke by complete surprise as they stopped their battle to observe it. Though they stopped their observation to cover their ears when an blood curdling scream pierced their ears

The scream started high pitched and sounded like the most unfathomable kinds of pain were being inflicted to the unluckiest soul on the planet. The scream quickly and suddenly dropped to a low and guttural roar as two more towers of chakra blasted up from the water and into the sky, one blue and the other red in color. As the scream continued, the towers began to move closer and closer before slamming into each other, creating a gigantic tower of black chakra. People as far as Kumogakure could gaze into the distance and see the beam of light pierce the sky.

Kakashi squinted his eyes from the intense light emitted by the tower of energy. As his eyes wandered near the base of the tower, he swore he could see a silhouetted figure, violently thrashing around in agony.

'_What in the name of Kami is this?_' Kakashi thought,

'_This power, it's incredible, unbelievable. I must have it!_' the always power hungry Uchiha thought as he rushed towards the tower, only to be restrained by the Copycat ninja.

"Let me go Kakashi, I won't let you-

The screams ceased, only to be replaced by the deafening noise of a massive explosion. The valley was rocked as the tower suddenly exploded with an incredible amount of force. The two ninja were thrown back as the explosion tore through the valley, flattening trees and leveling the statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. The statues gazed at each other no more as they fell into the water below, before crumbling to dust from the intense heat coming from the explosion. Kakashi quickly recovered and grabbed the limp form of Sasuke as the explosion started expanding in their direction, destroying trees, boiling water, and eradicating anything else in its path. Kakashi began fleeing the area, avoiding the trees, rocks, and other debris sent flying by the roaring windstorm kicked up by the explosion.

* * *

"Hang on to something!" Gnarl yelled over the noise of the roaring winds, the minions followed his advice as best as they could, desperately clutching to the branches as the wind assaulted them.

Numerous minions screamed as their grips loosened and were swept up by the tempest winds. Other minions, no matter how hard they gripped were sent flying when their trees uprooted and went soaring through the air. Mercifully for the imps the wind stopped shortly after it had started. The minions rose to their feet as quickly as they could, some injured beyond repair and unable to stand. For those who could stand, they witnessed the tower morph and shrink into the shape of a ball. The explosion had faded and the wind died down. All sound ceased as the ball remain suspended in the air. The battered minions looked up in awe at the sphere as it glowed a blinding black. The peace was broken as the sphere began to rumble, a dark purple chakra seeping out as the rumbling became more intense. Both Kakashi and Gnarl braced themselves for the worst, wise thinking in hindsight. The sphere exploded with earth shattering force as everything became dark for the ninja.

* * *

People were on edge all across the large village of Konohagakure no Sato. Questions were thrown around like clockwork, "will the Uchiha be returned safely?" "Who would dare try to kidnap the great Uchiha?" "What is the Kyuubi brat doing trying to bring him back?" Upon the revelation that one Uzumaki Naruto was part of the rescue team, the questions started to cease, and the paranoid accusations began. Many people knew of the twos intense rivalry and fear began to spread across the village populace when considering the fate of their precious Uchiha.

Among the people concerned for the Uchiha, was a certain pink haired kunoichi. Sakura Haruno sat in her room, staring out at the shining blue sky which was quickly turning a smoky gray, dark clouds rolling in from the horizon. Her mind was not focused on the foreboding sky though. It was focused on two boys, the boy who broke her heart, and the boy who's bringing him back.

'_Please Naruto, please bring Sasuke-kun back home._' she thought over and over, hoping it would give the blonde haired doofus some empowerment on his mission.

Though it was a thought not shared by many, there were those who were worried, if not completely terrified for the safety of the "Kyuubi brat" Naruto Uzumaki.

'_N-Naruto-kun, please come home safe_' came the thoughts of one Hyuga heiress.

'_Uzumaki Naruto, you were the only one with the courage and strength to save me from the monster I was. I can only hope you do the same for the Uchiha, and come back to the village you love so.'  
_

All thoughts of Sasuke and Naruto ceased when a massive tower of chakra blasted up into the air, followed by two more before they combined into one. All were left speechless by the spectacle, and could only stare in awe as the tower sat in silence. Eyes widened and jaws dropped as the tower condensed into the shape of a sphere. Tension loomed through out the village as everyone stood frozen, afraid of what would happen next.

'_This power, is it Orochimaru's doing?'_ the legendary Toad Sannin pondered the source of this amazing power. '_No..it can't be, he's capable of unbelievable things, but this. This is on a completely different level._'

His thoughts quickly wandered to his apprentice. '_Is this Naruto's doing? Has Minato's seal failed?_' Dread began to overflow the older man as he started rushing towards the village gates, only to be frozen in place as the sphere exploded, a thunderous boom rumbled through the ears of the villagers as a sonic boom tore through the village, shattering windows and rumbling buildings. Jiraya ran to avoid the falling glass and debris raining down to the street. As he rushed towards the gates, he could hear the sounds of screaming and crying, no doubt victims from the strange explosion.

_'Damn it all, I don't know what's going on, but you better be okay Naruto!_' the Sannin continued to rush out the gates running as quickly as his body allowed him.

* * *

"Just what in the hell was that?" Tsunade, the Slug Sannin and Fifth Hokage thought aloud as she looked around her office, broken glass was scattered across the floor, near now gaping holes in the walls where windows once were. Books and scrolls had slipped from their shelves and tumbled to the ground all around the room, leaving an almost awe inspiring mess. Her thoughts were quickly broken when her faithful assistant Shizune burst into the room, gasping for air.

"Tsunade-sama, they're requesting your presence in the hospital! The doctors are quickly being swamped by victims from the explosion."

Tsunade gave a quick nod, the nature of who, or what caused the explosion could wait. For now she needed to tend to those that are injured and dying.

* * *

Slowly but surely, Kakashi regained consciousness. With a groan of pain, he attempted to get up, only to fall back down, a searing pain rushing through his left leg. He looked down to see his leg had been seriously burned, blisters forming on the red and swollen skin.

'_How did I get burned? All I remember was fighting Sasuke, and then.._' his train of thought quickly derailed as he looked up from his leg to the surroundings. His eyes practically bulged out of his head as he looked upon The Valley of the End, or what was left of it.

What was once a great monument, a testament to the origins of Konoha, was now a lifeless pile of rubble, most of the trees had been ripped out of their roots and carried off with the wind, the ones that remained were smoldering husks. All of the water had boiled and now began its ascent into the atmosphere as steam, leaving a sizable crater in the center of the valley. He took a step forward, the ground crunched under his foot. The heat had been so intense, the once sandy edges of the valley had become fragile glass. As he took the new, hellish scenery in, Kakashi could only grimace and wonder what caused such carnage.

His question was quickly answered when he heard a crack in the new crater. Looking closely to investigate, he saw a dark figure in the center of the steam cloud, no doubt the same figure he saw thrashing around in agony. The Jonin pulled a kunai from his pocket, ready for anything, or so he thought. As the cloud finally cleared, and Kakashi got a good look at the figure, he very nearly dropped his weapon in surprise.

It was Naruto

The whisker marks and bright blonde hair were the only things remaining that could have possibly tipped him off to the person's identity. The man that stood before him would positively hulk over Naruto, roughly half a foot taller than him. The boy's forehead protector had fallen off, now a scorched piece of junk near his feet. His hair now freed, it just barely blanketed his eyes, stopping just below his eyebrows. Thanks to both the massive explosion, and his sudden growth spurt, Naruto now had barely any clothes on, only a tattered pair of dark blue boxers remained. The person flexed his hands, sharp claws now replacing his dull fingernails. The same dark purple energy he saw drift from the sphere now completely covered Naruto's body.

"Naruto?" Kakashi could barely muster the question from his throat, concern quickly growing for his student.

The closed eyes of the boy shot open at the voice, revealing Kakashi's worst fear, gone were the peaceful blue eyes, now replaced by blazing red, a snake like slit replacing the pupil.

"**Hello, Kakashi-sensei**" the demonic force responded in a deep and dark voice, momentarily catching the man off guard.

"Naruto, what's happened to you?"

Surprised, the boy looked himself over, only to respond with a toothy grin.

"**Change, my dear sensei**"

Puzzled, and slightly annoyed by Naruto's cryptic response, Kakashi continued his questioning

"Did the Kyuubi have something to do with this?"

"**Maybe**"

"What do you mean maybe?"

"**That's my little secret**" Naruto's answer provoked a sigh from his teacher.

"This is getting us nowhere Naruto, either come with me peacefully or I will have to take you by force." Kakashi announced, pulling a kunai out, readying himself if the worst case scenario arises.

Naruto only chuckled at the display. "**That sounds like a threat Kakashi-sensei, and even if I were to say no, what would you do to me? You can barely stand on that leg of yours, let alone fight**."

'_Damn it, he saw my burned leg_' Kakashi really didn't want to hurt his student, though even if he wanted to, with his leg the way it was, there was little chance to do so anyways.

"Naruto, be reasonable, I have no want to hurt you, and I'm sure you don't want to hurt me."

Kakashi's negotiating was quickly interrupted by the rising form of Sasuke Uchiha, an ever present scowl plastered on his face.

"We're not finished yet Kaka- NARUTO!" the avenger spat the name like a foul poison as he met eyes with the blonde.

"**Hello sleepy head, and how are you?**" Naruto asked, feigning concern for Sasuke's condition.

"You were dead! I saw you sink to the depths of the valley!" the raven haired boy yelled at the now smirking boy. The smirk only caused Sasuke's anger to rise, practically seething as the blonde chuckled.

"**I would have stayed that way too, if I didn't have a little help that is**." Naruto taunted the angry Uchiha.

"Help? What do you mean hel-" Sasuke began, but his mind quickly raced back to the massive tower of chakra. It couldn't be... could it?

"That tower of chakra, that was you wasn't it?" he yelled at the now confused Overlord.

"**Tower of chakra? What are you on about Sasuke?**" Naruto questioned the now snarling traitor, Sasuke was getting tired of this dead last mocking him.

"Don't play dumb with me dobe! What do you think caused all of this?" The Uchiha raged as he pointed out the surroundings to the blonde.

Naruto looked around at all of the destruction, then to his body, bathed in the same dark energy he saw underwater. On any other day, Naruto would be absolutely horrified with his actions before going off on a lengthy speech about becoming Hokage, and winning everyone's approval. Today however, there will be no speeches, no want to become Hokage, and above all, no regrets. His eyes met the Uchiha's once more, an icy glare in place of his normal expression, something that made Kakashi flinch, wondering just what had caused such a dramatic change in Naruto. He was quickly taken out of his thoughts when the boy's voice once again hit his ears.

"**Do you think I'm that stupid teme?" I know I caused all of this.**" he stated in a matter of fact way, something that caught even the "mighty Uchiha" off guard. "**I wasn't questioning the destruction, I was questioning the existence of this so called tower of chakra.**"

"It's true Naruto" Kakashi entered the conversation, hoping to defuse the situation before they began fighting again. He had no chance of beating either of them in the condition he was in now.

"As I was fighting Sasuke, a massive tower of chakra exploded out of the water, followed by two more. The towers combined into a ball and then exploded, causing all of this" Kakashi continued to explain, thinking that the explanation will help snap Naruto out of this bizarre state he was in. Such thoughts quickly took a nosedive through a plate glass window when the boy smirked at the destruction.

"Naruto, why are you smiling?" Kakashi was quickly beginning to become confused by the blonde's behavior. He's felt the Kyuubi's chakra before, having been there the day it attacked, but the chakra he both saw and felt from Naruto was something different, something that felt much more calm, but just as malevolent and sinister as the power shown by the hellish fox.

The boy turned to his sensei, shock once again began to spread through the man as he peered into his eyes, darkness began engulfing the sclera, or white of his eyes. The boy momentarily closed his eyes, then opened them to reveal two red slits in a sea of black. As he stared into the now monstrous eyes of his student, he gingerly started to reach for the weapon pouch on his leg. Such care quickly became unnecessary as he heard the sounds of chirping, he looked behind Naruto to see Sasuke charging up the ball of lightning, and from the looks of it, he put everything he had into it. The crazed boy charged at Naruto, who didn't move from his spot, a smirk still on his face.

Fearing he was about to lose his student, he felt the need to scream out to his student, to warn him. Unknown to the cyclops ninja, Naruto knew exactly what he was doing, he didn't fear Sasuke or his Chidori, he had seen it countered before, it was like any other jutsu, it had a flaw, a weakness to exploit.

"This is where you die! NARUTO!" Sasuke roared as he quickly closed the distance

"Naruto! Get out of the way!" Kakashi begged for his student to move out of the way of the assassination jutsu.

Sound ceased once more, the noisy sounds of birds chirping was drowned out by a loud snap, followed quickly by an ear splitting scream.

Displaying speed that neither Sharingan user could match, Naruto had dodged the blade of lightning and grabbed the source of the jutsu, Sasuke's arm. Knowing just how how to cancel out the wretched jutsu, Naruto twisted the Uchiha's arm. Unknown to any of them, among many of the things Naruto had gained by ascending to the status of an Overlord, one perk was increased strength. Naruto had quickly figured this out when he heard a sickening crunch and the bone in Sasuke's arm now jutted out of the bloody skin.

Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as Sasuke fell to the ground, screeching in agony. Naruto's eyes widened too, but it wasn't out of horror of his actions or concern for the pathetic ninja before him. It was at the sheer power he had just exhibited, he was stronger and quicker than he had imagined in his wildest dreams. His eyes again narrowed as he looked at the downed Uchiha. The Uchiha miraculously managed to fight through the pain for seconds, just enough to look at the face of his enemy. Where rage and arrogance once were, was now replaced by an overwhelming sense of fear as he peered into the eyes of his former teammate. His once determined and energetic eyes were now filled with a unbridled rage and viciousness. His mouth once again curved into a smile as he advanced on the Uchiha, for so long he had been forced to be both his and the village's punching bag. No more, it was about time he dished out some of the punching.

He grabbed Sasuke by his throat and hoisted him up. The avenger squirmed and struggled, but couldn't hope to break the grip. A quick punch to the stomach ceased all rebellion as he now struggled to breath, his coughs suppressed by the vice like grip on his throat. Sasuke hoped the pain would soon end, that Kakashi would come and save him. His hope was answered as he saw Kakashi limping over to him from the corner of his focus went back to the boy beating the life out of him as a knee was rammed into his gut. The smirk on the boy's face quickly shifted to a frown as he picked the limp body up off the ground and slammed him back down, cracking the ground underneath the two. Sasuke's screams of agony were silenced as he began retching, the blow to his stomach left it in a state of turmoil and thus decided to explosively evacuate itself all over the ground. Naruto grimaced as the bloody puke spread over to his foot.

Sasuke turned to his rival and revealed something that genuinely surprised Naruto. The great Uchiha, the always confident and arrogant Sasuke Uchiha, was crying. Sasuke desperately tried to crawl away from Naruto, choking back the bile churning in his stomach as he walked over to him. Naruto finally walked in front of him, effectively cutting off his feeble attempt to escape.

"**Honestly Sasuke, how undignified can you be?**" the demonic boy spoke in a dead pan voice as he mocked his rival. "**I mean come on, it's bad enough you puked on my foot, but now here you are, crying like a little bitch!**" Naruto growled as he stepped on Sasuke's broken arm, which served no other purpose but to make Sasuke scream out in pain again, a sound Naruto was beginning to enjoy greatly.

Kakashi made his way slowly to the boys, stopping only momentarily to gape in horror at his student's actions. Was all that whispering and murmuring from the villagers finally come true? Has Naruto been taken over by the demon fox? Had his sensei's seal finally failed? He pushed those thoughts aside, there was a time and a place for those thoughts, and he had to save them for after he subdued the rampaging blonde.

Seemingly bored of beating the raven haired traitor, Naruto opted to finish this the way Sasuke had tried earlier. He once again grabbed Sasuke by the throat, this time offering little resistance as he hoisted him into the air and stared into his eyes. His fiery red eyes practically scorched into the others onyx colored eyes. A Rasengan began to form in his hand, the ball of chakra now glowed like the dark purple energy surrounding him.

"So ends the fabled Uchiha clan." Naruto kept the banter short as he thrust the ball forward, aiming for his head. Before it could connect though, the jutsu had canceled as he felt an incredible pressure in the back of his neck. He fell to his knees as his vision began to darken. At first confused, he quickly pieced it together when he saw Kakashi hobbling over to the broken and beaten Sasuke.

'_Damn you...Hatake_' was his last thought before he slammed into the ground, darkness overtaking him.

* * *

The minions looked at their new master, a feeling of awe and amazement flowing through them as they witnessed his terrifying power unleashed on the unsuspecting Genin.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing." was the response of the older voice. Other high pitched voices quickly began chiming in

"I never doubted that he was the true master!" the minions talked until the elder raised his arm to silence them.

"Quiet!" he told them in a stern voice

"But why Gnarl? Can't we be happy that after years of searching for him, we've finally found the master?"

"Aye, you can, but the last thing we need is those damn ninja finding us and killing us." the minions wanted to protest, but they knew he was right, promptly shutting their mouths.

Not a moment after they ceased their chatter, they saw Jiraya running towards the three.

* * *

Finally reaching his destination, Jiraya stopped to take several long breathes, having run almost nonstop to the Valley. As he looked up, wiping beads of sweat from his brow in the process, his mouth fell agape as his eyes befell the state of the place. It looked more like a war ravaged nightmare than a valley. He was broken out of his stupor by a cry of pain. Recognizing it as Kakashi's he moved forward to see the Jonin. Having tried to carry the boys with his leg in the state it was in was not one of his brightest moves, and he paid for his action when one of the newly formed blisters popped from the stress, sending him into agonizing pain that sent him crashing to the ground.

"Kakashi!" Jiraya yelled out as he rushed over to the wounded man, concern evident on his face as he observed the state he and the two boys were in.

"What in the hell happened here Kakashi? What was with that tower of chakra?"

"It was Naruto" Kakashi bit through the pain as he relayed the events to the now horrified Sannin.

"Naruto, he did all of this?" Jiraya asked, his worst fears quickly began to take shape in the unconscious blonde near him

Kakashi let out a sad sigh as he too looked at the once energetic and carefree ninja that not five minutes earlier had unleashed an inhuman amount of anger and sadism upon his teammate.

"Yes, I barely managed to stop him before AGH!" Kakashi screamed out in pain as another jolt of pain rushed from his leg.

"No more talking Kakashi, we're getting you back to the village to get that leg taken care of" Jiraya hoisted the injured man onto his back, taking care not to aggravate the burns on his leg. The Toad Sage summoned two shadow clones to grab the boys and began the trip back to the village.

* * *

"Now what do we do?" one of the minions questioned their elder

"Now we follow them" Gnarl responded to the question quickly, surprising the minions

"What! Are you insane?! We'll be massacred without the greens or reds here!" one of the minions was quick to point out the obvious flaw in the plan. After the windstorm struck the group, only a small group of ten minions remained, all brown in color with the exception of Gnarl.

"I never said we were gonna fight them Giblet. We're gonna follow them, and when we get an opportunity, we will meet up with our new leader and get him to the Dark Tower." Gnarl explained his plan to the minions, while some looked excited, others had looks that reeked of unease and nervousness.

"Come on now you wimps!" he yelled at the morose minions surprising them with his sudden aggressiveness. "We've waited thirty long years to find our master, and now that we've found him, we're not giving him up without a fight are we? Who's with me!?" Gnarl's attempts to rally them, though clumsy, seemed to work as the minions yelled in excited approval.

* * *

Half an hour later Jiraya had finally made it back to the village. Upon arrival at the gate the chunin on duty noticed him and quickly let him in. People were gathered at the gates, both in anticipation of the retrieval squad's results, and anxiety of the Uchiha's state. Each person seemed to have their own idea on what they would see, some suspected that Sasuke came back by his own will, completely unharmed. Others pictured a bloody Sasuke, heroically dragging the heavily injured or dying Naruto into the village. What no one expected to see though, was the Great Toad Sannin carrying a badly hurt Kakashi, a broken Sasuke, and a considerably taller Naruto. Both shock and anger were prevalent emotions on the faces of the assembled crowd, after all, why did the Uzumaki brat look so unharmed and the others look so beat to hell. Had the crowd been able to see his chest though, they would see a disturbingly large scar forming on his chest, dangerously close to his heart. Jiraya pushed past the crowd as he made his way to the hospital.

Upon entering the hospital, Jiraya took in the all too familiar scent of antiseptic and blood. Between the screams of pain and the frequent yells from both doctors and nurses, it didn't take a genius to figure out that damage done by the sonic boom was widespread across the village. He passed by screaming children, their faces cut to shreds by glass. A man with a large piece of glass sticking out of his neck tried to scream in pain, but it came out as a guttural gurgle as blood oozed from his throat. Jiraya paid no heed to the disturbing sights before him as he finally spotted his target of interest.

"Tsunade!" Jiraya cried out to the blonde woman in front of him, she quickly turned around in surprise at the sudden loud voice, but was even more surprised by who he had clinging to his back and who were slung over his clone's shoulders.

"Jiraya,-" before she was allowed to continue, he rose his hand to silence her.

"I'll explain everything soon, but we need to get these three patched up first" Tsunade nodded but noticed something very distressing, Jiraya was being serious. Good things never happen when Jiraya is as serious as he is. Judging from the conditions Sasuke and Kakashi were in, and the appearance of the chakra tower, something truly terrible has happened, or is going to happen soon. Unfortunately for her, those fears will soon morph into a nightmarish reality, ready to devour the world in chaos and darkness.

* * *

Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are one chapter down, and we've got plenty more to go. I hope you all enjoy both how the story is turning out as well as the length of the chapter, which I hope to do for all forthcoming chapters.

Before I finish this authors note, there are several things I'd like to address,

1.) Since my last update on this site, there have been some evident changes, namely on the policy regarding scenes depicting extreme violence and sex scenes/lemons. Many writers on this site have censored their work for fear of it being deleted. While I'm not going to completely censor this story, some of the more extreme and graphic content will be hinted at instead of explicitly described. As both a precaution for if the story is still deleted, as well as a chance for the fans to read it completely uncensored, I will be posting it on YourFanfiction under the same title and pen name.

2.) This I cannot stress enough, if you're looking for a happy, funny fanfiction with the occasional moment of sex and brutality like the original, stop and go away, for your own well being. I can easily say without pause or hyperbole that this is the most fucked up thing I have ever written in my life. It's going to be a really dark story and will contain things I shudder to think about. Rape, bestiality, lolicon, and graphic torture are but a small amount of the horrors that will be detailed in this story. I simply state this now to do two things. First, this is a warning to all, you now know what you're getting into, if you're uncomfortable with such subjects, I urge you to exit out of this story and look somewhere else. Finally, I wish to make it abundantly clear that I DO NOT and will NEVER support or condone such behavior in real life. I simply use such social taboos to illustrate the cruel and oppressive world these characters live in.

With that out of the way I just want to finish this already incredibly long authors note by saying thank you to all of you who have written reviews and sent me PMs urging me to continue writing this. You've really helped keep me going. I encourage all of you to keep on writing reviews and PMs, whether it's simple praise like "update soon" or "great chapter" or legitimate constructive criticism, I appreciate any and all feedback you give me.

I'd also like to give a very special thank you to Hakkyou no Yami, who has helped me immensely with the story's plot, characters, concepts, and ideas for crossovers. Praise to you my man!

Until next time this is NSFL signing out!


End file.
